Solo dímelo una vez mas
by UryuuWong
Summary: Leon ha tenido un encuentro con una vieja amiga, y ahora sus sentimientos estarán divididos en dos... ya que Claire no es la única que esta en este lió... Ada esta también. Al principio tal vez las cosas se verán muy obvias pero no siempre hay que confiarnos ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, este tiempo he estado muy inspirada, así que he aquí otro fic de mi pareja favorita, pero esta vez un trío amoroso, veamos como me va.**

**Pareja Ada/Leon/Claire: Es legible tanto como para Aeons y como para Cleons, refiriéndome a que si son sus parejas favoritas ^_^**

**(Puede tener contenido que no sea apto para algunos lectores, nada exagerado para los malpensados x3)**

_Han pasado 2 meses desde mi ultimo encuentro con Ada… la mujer que no puedo superar, y que cada momento que paso mas con ella se me hace mas difícil olvidarla, mi ultimo encuentro ella fue en un lindo café de la ciudad, donde todas nuestras diferencias e ideas quedaron atrás, yo había besado de nuevo a la mujer de mi vida sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente paso… jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían así, pero me arrepiento ya que ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, la he llamado y no responde, le mando mensajes y quedo sin respuesta… estoy empezando a sentir lo mismo que siempre… solo estaba jugando conmigo, así que ¡Sorpresa! He caído de nuevo._

_Estaba sentado en el comedor de mi departamento, con nada mas que soledad a mi alrededor, solo podía escuchar los autos de la avenida y mis pensamientos, solo… con mi celular al frente mío y nada mas… siempre dedicaba dos horas o depende a esperar una llamada de la "misteriosa mujer" pero realmente me atraía ese tema, de hacerse la difícil, pero sabe que conmigo no puede fingir._

_Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando sonó mi celular, no dude más y conteste en seguida_

_-¡¿Ada?!- conteste apresurado_

_-¿Leon?_

_Esta vez no era su vos, era una mas sencilla, a mi parecer tierna y era la persona en la que primero pensé_

_-¿Claire?_

_-Apenas te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? Se ve que me has olvidado_

_-Claire, que sorpresa ¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida? Pensé que ya habías perdido mi número_

_-Hum, ¿sorprendido?, haha, no he perdido tu numero ni de chiste, y podríamos decir que estoy bien_

_-¿enserio? Interesante, No nos vemos desde lo que paso con Wil-Pharma, Hace años_

_-Ha si lo se, y creo que no has cambiado mucho, solo que ahora eres mas animado por así decirlo_

_-¿Así?- dije con un poco mas de seriedad – Entonces... ¿todo bien?- A lo que escuche su risa, de mi cambio de forma tan repentino con un tono mas "serio"_

_-Ok compañero, ¿te parece si pasas por mi? No te he visto desde hace tiempo así que ¿por que no ahora?_

_Lo pensé para aceptar su invitación así que por que no, era una muy buena amiga y no había por que rechazarla, de ves en cuando es bueno salir_

_-bien… y ¿donde vives?_

_-Solo coloca tu GPS en la Denver Street, estaré fuera para ubicarte_

_-Ok gracias, nos vemos_

_-Te espero.-_

_Me levante y quien lo diría ¡otra cita! Pero esta vez amistosa… creo, digamos que volví a mi forma de ser madura y seria, fui por las llaves del apartamento y de la casa y sin más, me fui._

_Iba en mi carro cuando de pronto pase por la calle donde estaba el café, en el que tuve mi encuentro con… Ada… y no pude evitar pensar en ella, aun podía sentir su mirada y sus labios… aun podía sentir aquel momento en el que estábamos juntos, unidos por un beso romántico… pero era tiempo de volver a la realidad, me acercaba a la casa de Claire._

_Al dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina pude ver a una linda mujer con pantalones de mezclilla y una hermosa chaqueta de igual color con una blusa de cuello de tortuga color rosa fuerte, y zapatos negros abiertos de la parte de arriba, di la vuelta, me estacione al frente de ella quien me dio una sonrisa, baje del auto con mirada interrogante y me acerque a ella_

_-¿Claire?_

_-¡Leon!- me dijo dando un salto y abrazándome_

_-¿Claire, eres tu?_

_-¿Jaja, si por que?- dijo aun dándome el abrazo, yo se lo respondí, y ella parecía no querer soltarme y después de unos momentos nostálgicos se alejo_

_-te ves diferente… tu sabes- la razón era que tenia el cabello suelto hasta debajo de los hombros, la verdad lucia muy bella, con su fleco partido a la mitad y de un lado tapando totalmente su oreja derecha_

_-Y… ¿que tal?_

_-que_

_-¿No te gusta?_

_-Que… a si claro… es un cambio radical, si te favorece_

_-Muchas gracias… Leon- me dijo sonrojada, de pronto nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos azules daban un brillo contra el sol muy… llamativo, y simplemente interrumpí el momento _

_-¿Nos vamos?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Em… a si- dijo con voz entrecortada_

_Y sin decir alguna otra cosa, subimos al auto, antes de subir al auto no pude evitar mirar al cielo y ver lo soleado que estaba, hermoso día… ¿Pero que pasaría?, bueno seria cuestión de esperar._

_Mientras iba manejando Claire rompió el silencio con un comentario_

_-¿Podemos ver que no te va tan mal con el trabajo de agente cierto?_

_-Pues… no me quejo_

_-Interesante- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Y dime… ¿que tal esta Chris? No se nada de el desde nuestro encuentro en China-_

_-Chris, si se encuentra bien, y yo también digo por si quieres preguntar_

_-A lo siento, ¿como estas tu?_

_-Bien- dijo molesta –Ahora te he visto muy distraído Leon, ¿que ha pasado?_

_-Nada, solo que he traído muchos recuerdos del pasado- no contesto y me di cuenta que me miraba, sin facción alguna_

_-Leon… cambiemos de tema y que te parece si llegamos al parque que esta en la siguiente avenida, podemos caminar y comer un helado, si quieres…para perder el tiempo_

_-A si claro, vamos- Respondí, haciendo caso a su sugerencia y dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina para el parque que se encontraba a la vuelta, me estacione y bajamos del auto._

_Ya en el parque… el ambiente estaba cómodo, el cielo despejado y una pequeña brisa que daba directo al rostro, no había mucha gente, daba muestra de que iba a ser un día tranquilo y de pronto escuche un comentario de Claire que me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos_

_-Y dime Leon, ¿has tenido otra misión reciente?- dijo mientras empezábamos nuestra caminata por el parque_

_-¿Creo que sabrás lo del virus- C no?_

_-¿Estuviste ahí?- dijo interrogante_

_-Si, y pasaron muchas cosas que jamás esperaba_

_-mi hermano aun no lo contaba_

_-Ha es lo mejor, nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mas agradable que digamos- le respondí mientras caminábamos al lado de un pequeño lago_

_-¿Que ha pasado?_

_-Yo… tuve la culpa_

_-¿Por?_

_-Lo detuve por defender a alguien, la verdad fue mas como un ataque y como una mala primera impresión_

_-¡¿Atacarlo?¡_

_-Si… yo lo ataque por defender a una persona_

_-¿Que clase de persona? Debió ser alguien muy importante como para atacar a los tuyos_

_-Fue una… mujer se podría decir_

_-¿Mujer?... ¿enserio?- y fue cuando vi que bajo un poco su cabeza de forma desanimada_

_-¿Claire que pasa?_

_-No nada… y dime, ¿por que la defendiste?_

_-Haha, te reirás- dije tratando de evadir el tema_

_-Leon, dime, ¡vamos!- respondió poniéndose enfrente de mi, deteniéndome_

_-Fue…- dije dando un suspiro -¿Amor?-_

_De pronto todo se detuvo ella se quedo fija en frente de mi, congelada y con la mirada perdida_

_-¿estas enamorado de esa mujer?_

_-La verdad… no estoy seguro_

_-Y quien se supone que es_

_-¿Desde cuando esto salida es un interrogatorio oficial?- dije burlándome_

_-Oh vamos, somos mejores amigos y te aseguro que puedes tener confianza_

_-¿Recuerdas esa mujer que te nombre en el Incidente de Raccoon City? Cuando me encontraste mal herido por una bala_

_-Ósea que es… ¿Ada? ¿Ada Wong?_

_-Si_

_-¿¡Te enamoraste de una espía?!_

_-¿Patético, no?_

_-Un poco, enserio ¿creíste que salvándola tendrías un poco de crédito extra? Es que… ¡es solo que!- dijo furiosa con la cara enrojecida_

_-¡Eh!¡Claire!- dije calmándola tomándola por los brazos, mirándola para tratar de tranquilizarla_

_-Lo siento es que… lo lamento, ¿solo continua ok?_

_-Bueno, yo detuve a tu hermano para defenderla, la verdad, te lo digo honestamente, no me pareció la idea de que la mataran, es solo que no lo podía permitir_

_-Pero según yo tengo entendido que ella trabajo para Albert Wesker, ¡es una enemiga!_

_-Si es que lo que paso es que Ada me ha salvado de muchas, y…_

_-Bueno… olvídalo y que pasó_

_-Nada importante solo que defendí a la mujer equivocada, seria muy difícil explicártelo, pero total, entre tu hermano y yo, no quedo problema_

_-O… no sabía… que ella estuviera enredada en todo este lio_

_-No exactamente, ella fue engañada por un psicópata que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y quería tenerla a fuerza a su lado, tal fue su "trauma" que la llego a clonar, y esa clon que fue creada con el C- Virus, fue apodada como "Carla Radames" o al menos así me informaron, ósea que había defendido a la persona equivocada_

_-Pero lo hiciste pensando en ella_

_-La verdad aun no estoy seguro de todo lo que paso en aquel momento_

_-Bueno… y dime ¿tienes al…?- ella fue interrumpida gracias a un trueno que sonaba desde el cielo, quien diría que el tiempo pasaría así, de un momento a otro el cielo ya estaba nublado y no tardo para comenzar a diluviar_

_-Hay no, y yo que pensé que este iba a ser un "soleado día"- dijo en forma bromista_

_-No te preocupes, otro día podremos reanudarlo, vamos, tengo que llevarte a tu departamento_

_-Gracias Leon_

_Nos fuimos corriendo hacia el auto, subimos en el y nos dirigimos a su departamento, el día parecía haberse arruinado en 2 horas, el cielo ahora ya grisáceo y el pavimento ya remojado, lo bueno era que estábamos cerca, y en carro… ¿un poco patético? Si, pero esa "cita" fue un imprevisto._

_Ya estábamos enfrente de su departamento cuando me dirigió unas palabras_

_-Muchas gracias Leon, por todo_

_-Lo mismo digo, me alegra verte de nuevo_

_-Si…_

_Pude ver su cara de interrogatorio, un poco agachada, como dudando de algo, y sin darme cuenta me planto un beso en mi mejilla_

_-Hasta Luego- me dijo apresurada con su cara enrojecida, saliendo del auto a toda velocidad y corriendo hacia su departamento, la verdad me confundí un poco con lo que había pasado, jamás la había visto comportarse de tal manera y parecía que me había agradado aquel gesto… pero oh rayos… me estaba saliendo de mi lugar. No se por que me sentía tan extraño, un sentimiento que ya había tenido de forma similar, espero que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, así que decidí salirme de mis pensamientos, encender mi auto y regresar a mi departamento había sido un día muy agitado en mis emociones._

_Llegue a mi departamento, y mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo pude sentir una pequeña brisa que se colaba por los lados de la puerta, pero por que si las ventanas se "suponía" estarían cerradas, empecé a dudar y no tuve otra cosa que hacer mas que sacar un arma de mi chaqueta. Di la vuelta lentamente a la perilla de la puerta con la pistola apuntando hacia el frente y apenas se podía escuchar el mínimo rechinido de la puerta, y al ir a la mitad la empuje con fuerza y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había nadie, dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio baje mi arma dejándola en la mesa que yacía a lado de la puerta y deje de asustarme por un momento. Que mal momento, debería de empezar a relajarme así que cerré la puerta y el departamento aun estaba obscuro, mientas colocaba el seguro de la puerta pude sentir unos pasos apresurados por mi espalda así que sin dudarlo di vuelta rápidamente, no vi nada y antes de poder volver a lo que estaba pude sentir la afilada hoja de una cuchilla por debajo de mi garganta_

_-Debería de revisar bien las ventanas antes de irse Sr. Kennedy- escuche la voz con un toque sensual, seguido por sentir un beso en mi mejilla_

_-Ada, pero… ¿como rayos entraste?_

_-Ya te lo dije, la ventana no estaba cerrada- me respondió como burlándose de mi_

_-Me estas espiando- dije terminando con una sonrisa_

_-Yo, jamás y además tenia ganas de verte- me contestaba mientras daba una mirada a mi departamento_

_-Me sorprenden las formas como te presentas espía_

_-Ha, hace tiempo que no hacia eso y dije… ¿por que no?_

_-Ok, entonces soy tu muñeco de prueba_

_-Algo así_

_-Haha, y dime que te trae por aquí y que te hace andar tan "curiosa"_

_-Recuerdas nuestra plática de aquel día_

_-Como no hacerlo_

_-Pues- me dijo acercándose hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas deliciosamente, y yo no podía evitar no mirarla así que tuve que disimular_

_-Sabes… no me gusta ser de esas personas que les gusta usar a las personas y luego tirarlas_

_-Y sin embargo lo has hecho- Y pude ver su cara desanimada, alejándose y sentándose en el sillón dejando ver la abertura de su vestido color gris plateado con adornos llamativos, me acerque a ella sentándome a lado suyo_

_-Yo… mira se que con todo esto que ha pasado las cosas se han salido un poco de control, pero se que si queremos podemos solucionarlo_

_-A que te refieres con "todo lo que ha pasado"_

_-Yo se que a pesar de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado podemos vencerlas… juntos_

_Ella y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, solo la podía ver a ella y la resolana que se ambientaba por toda la sala, dando lugar a la noche, ahí fue cuando nos comenzamos a acercar, poco a poco, calmadamente, hasta que por fin nos unimos en un beso._

_De nuevo podía sentirlo… una emoción única, comencé a acercarla más a mí, cediendo también ella, me tomo la cara con sus cálidas manos sin desunirnos de ese perfecto beso. Los dos estábamos sentados en el sofá color beige que adornaba el departamento, cada vez intensificábamos los besos y las caricias, al punto en que los dos estábamos ya recostados en el sillón, podía sentir su esbelta figura encima de mi, y explicar el como me sentía es simplemente sin palabras. Detuvimos el beso por un momento para mirarnos un momento a los ojos, sus ojos color esmeralda eran hermosos, y el tenerlo a solo unos centímetros de mi era… simplemente increíble._

_-¿Leon?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-¿Por que no lo estaría?- de pronto pude ver en su rostro una cara sorprendida y antes de que pudiera preguntar que había pasado se levanto rápidamente sentándose al otro lado del sofá_

_-¿Que pasa?_

_-Lo siento… he ido demasiado rápido_

_-Ada no… _

_-Lo siento- Y sin decir otra cosa se levanto subiéndose el tirante de su vestido y caminando apresuradamente_

_-¡Ada no!- y antes de que pudiera avanzar mas la detuve tomándola del brazo y a la vez levantándome_

_-L…- Ante de que pudiera responder la silencie con un beso_

_-¿Por que siempre tienes que huir? ¿Te estaría pidiendo mucho si te dijera que te quedaras esta noche?_

_-¿Por que lo haría?_

_-Ada…- No respondí nada solo me quede mirándola_

_-Sabes… jamás me había fijado que tus ojos eran azules_

_-Mala distracción- dije con una sonrisa y respondiendo con beso, y ella lo respondió, tenia sus manos en mi cuello y mis manos se encontraban en su cintura_

_-Por una noche no será mucho- Entonces fue cuando pude sentir su toque seductor y entendía que por fin había domado a Ada Wong, o… al menos eso creía._

_La noche paso…entramos a mi habitación, comenzamos con unas caricias y lo único que puedo recordar es que ahora la tenia, era mía, la mujer a cual amaba estaba en mi cama cediendo a mis impulsos… por fin juntos y sin ser perseguidos, podía sentir sus candentes besos mientras que yo los prendía cada vez mas, solo éramos ella y yo… ella y yo, no me cansaba de repetirlo, solo me importaba esa mujer y nadie mas._

_El acto de amor estaba apunto de consumarse, con unos últimos gemidos logramos descansar ya sudorosos, Ada encima mío y recargándose en mi pecho tiernamente y respirando rapidamente_

_-Leon…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Deberíamos de hacer esto mas seguido.- dijo en tono de burla mientras le daba la vuelta y quedaba encima de ella_

_-Ada Te amo, y espero recibir lo mismo de ti_

_-Ya lo he hecho guapo.- respondió dándome un cálido beso, estábamos rendidos y dando unos suspiros ella bajo su cabeza recargándola en mi pecho y yo no pude evitar mirar lo hermosa que estaba la noche, y yo estaba con la chica de mis sueños, la ventana yacía abierta y las cortinas blancas que la adornaban apenas y se movían un poco con el aire que se colaba, y sin más que decir recargue mi cabeza y tome una siesta._

**¡Bueno! Este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y ¡lo se! Fue corto, pero solo así me entiendo hahaha, pero las dudas prevalecen, ¿Acaso Ada ha cedido ante los encantos del norteamericano? ¿Claire ha comenzado a sentir algo más que una "amistad" con Leon? y sobre todo… El rubio ojiazul por fin tuvo a su chica, pero las cosas no serán así de fáciles**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. Thanks 4 read :D**

**See you round ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Segundo Capitulo! Disculpen si me he tardado es que he estado un poco corta de ideas :/ pero bueno estoy aquí de nuevo. He leído comentarios que ha ocurrido OCC y ya les he dicho las causas ;) es solo para ponerle "sabor" al ambiente. Así que si ven una Claire mas competitiva o una Ada mas aprovechada, es solo para poner una situación complicada ^^**

**Please Enjoy!**

Era la mañana siguiente… y pude entrar en razón gracias a la luz que pasaba por la ventana y que daba a mi rostro, pero a la vez pude sentir una fresca brisa, levante mis manos para cubrirme del sol y me di cuenta que ella no estaba donde se había quedado, y dije – ¿De nuevo?- dándome a entender que se había ido, pero solo vasto con voltear a mi derecha y verla ahí… desnuda, con su rostro tranquilo y sus brazos debajo de su quijada, volteada hacia abajo tapada con la sabana hasta bajo de la espalda, y no pude evitar dejar ir una pequeña sonrisa de lado al ver lo hermosa que lucia esa mañana, tan solo el pensar lo que paso anoche aun me hace sentir como si no quería que acabase, pero tenia que volver a la realidad.

Me puse de pie tallándome un poco los ojos que aun parecían no haberse despertado aun y me dirigí hacia el baño que se encontraba a unos metros de la amplia habitación y el sol que entraba la ventana hacia que el tapizado blanco reluciera más. Entre al baño, cerré la puerta corrediza y tome una ducha, mientras estaba ahí pensé en todos esos momentos en los que Ada y yo habíamos pasado juntos, y quien lo diría que después de tanto tiempo la tendría conmigo, en mi departamento, y acostada en mi cama, al fin podía estar tranquilo, ya que a pesar de saber que Ada no esta en peligro, aun así me preocupo por ella, es una parte muy importante de mi y el tan solo pensar que le podría pasar algo me hacia sentirme pésimo… culpable, y ¿por que? Por el simple hecho de siempre dejarla ir y dejarla a su suerte. Estaba listo para salir pero antes pude escuchar un sonido en la habitación

-¿Ada?

-Buenos Días guapo, disculpa si te interrumpo pero solo quería entrar a verme en el espejo

Pude ver que entro con una bata, un poco despeinada, pero aun así lucia bien

-¿Que pasa?- dijo al ver que no dejaba de asomar mi cabeza inclinándola hacia atrás para verla

-No es nada- conteste

-Lo se… luzco horrorosa

-Claro que no, estés como estés… luces bien, y por cierto linda bata

-Hmm, fue lo único que tenía a la mano, no pensaba levantarme así como así

-Esta bien, y ¿adonde vas tan apresurada? Te acabas de levantar y ya vas a por tu ropa- respondí mientras daba la vuelta saliendo del baño

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que hacer

-¿No vienes?- dije con sarcasmo

-Hmm, me encantaría pero tengo que retirarme- dijo ignorando mi solicitud y con tono burlón

Y mientras se cambiaba Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla en la cintura, Salí con el cuerpo casi seco y pude ver que se ponía ya sus zapatos

-Nos veremos luego Leon

-Eso espero

Y antes de que se fuera sin decir nada se me acerco dándome un beso, rápido pero fue como una despedida

-Nos vemos- dijo guiñando un ojo y dando la vuelta dejando solo silencio tras el portazo

Mujer… fue lo único que pude decir ante su actitud, no me sorprendió de que después de un "encuentro" ella desaparezca, así que no me parecería extraño, hay que adaptarse.

Me senté en el gran sillón de la sala, recargándome tranquilamente dando un suspiro con los brazos abiertos con la toalla aun en la cintura, pude por fin cerrar un poco los ojos hacia la ventana abierta con las cortinas blancas moviéndose lentamente con la pequeña brisa que daba… todo estaba tan tranquilo, y fue cuando comencé a recordar la noche anterior… su cuerpo denudo frente al mío, estando los dos juntos en un acto de amor que deseaba que no acabara, la ternura fue remplazada con lujuria, escuchar sus gemidos y los míos entrelazados, era… increíble.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi cel que estaba en la pequeña mesa de café al frente mio, lo tome, vi que era… Hunnigan? Ahora que ha pasado.

-Leon?

-Hunnigan, que pasa?

-No he interrumpido nada cierto?- fue cuando recibí la idea, ya que no era normal que contestara el celular, semidesnudo

-Ignora esto, dime ¿que ha pasado? ¿A que se debe tu "inesperada" llamada?

-Ok, el nuevo presidente electo se ha informado sobre ti, ha leído tu expediente y parece tener una muy buena expectativa sobre ti Leon

-Y eso debería saberlo por que…

-Se que has sido el héroe de nuevo tras haber salvado a la tierra del ultimo ataque bioterrorista y el mundo entero este agradecido contigo… pero eso no te quita tu responsabilidad como agente del gobierno

-Esta bien, me dirijo hacia haya

-El presidente espera a por ti, recuerda ir muy bien presentable

-Recibido

Me levante sin decir nada, colgué la llamada y solo quedo tan solo un suspiro mas que dar, fui hacia mi habitación y me puse una camisa negra con pantalones de mezclilla y mi chamarra de cuero de mi ultima ocasión, tome las llaves de mi departamento y Salí, no necesitaba vestirme muy formalmente, seria mejor dar mi mas honesta impresión al nuevo presidente.

Baje hasta el subterráneo y subí a mi coche lo mas rápido posible, no pensaba meterme en problemas. Iba en el camino… viendo las calles por fin tranquilamente, sin la preocupación de que un monstruo trate de matarme… di la vuelta en la siguiente esquina que venia y no pude evitar ver el pequeño café donde Ada y yo habíamos tenido nuestro encuentro, donde todo había salido por fin, la verdad entre nuestra "complicada" relación eran iluminadas por fin.

Llegue a la Gran casa Blanca, estacione mi coche y me dirigí hacia la entrada principal de la casa, entre y era de esperarse, después de todo lo acontecido la seguridad había aumentado considerablemente, di mis datos, información, huella digital y por fin pude entrar a ver al presidente. Entre discretamente por la puerta principal y vi la silla del presidente mirando hacia la ventana, al ver que no se había dado cuenta, lo llame para ver si estaba presente

-¿Sr. Presidente?- Y solo silencio quedaba atrás, así que repetí – ¿Señor Presidente?

-¿Es tan fácil engañarte? Hum… era de esperarse- sonó una voz femenina dando vuelta al asiento

-¿¡Ada?!- respondí demasiado sorprendido, ahora si lo había visto todo

-Ha, tranquilo guapo, solo vine de visita

-Pero como es posible… mira, que has hecho para burlar la seguridad de la casa blanca

-No es fácil desactivar cámaras y escurrirse por la ventana- dijo terminando con una coqueta sonrisa

-Enserio que me sorprendes- dije devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa, pero ese momento mutuo de miradas se detuvo gracias a que parecía que alguien venia, ella se acerco a mi y me dio una nota diciéndome

-Pensaba dejártela, pero ¿por que mejor no personalmente?- respondió dejándola en mi bolsillo y diciendo detrás suyo, preparándose para saltar por la ventana –Nos vemos- se lanzo y antes de que pudiera mirar hacia donde había caído, ya había desaparecido, escuche sonar el cerrojo de la puerta principal de la oficina, solo me quedo mirar al presidente frente a frente, yo aun lado de su silla "presidencial"

-Agente… Kennedy, si no me equivoco- dijo interrogante

Helena estaba junto a el y solo quedo con poner su cara en su rostro disimuladamente

-Sr. Presidente, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy- dije respondiendo al silencio estirándole la mano

-Un placer- respondió amablemente y dijo –He leído su expediente Leon, tengo y espero muy buenas expectativas de usted, espero no estarme equivocando

-No lo decepcionare

-Adam… era un buen amigo tuyo cierto?

-Si señor

-Por algo ha de ser- respondió dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio y al sentarse hablo –Señor Kennedy, por lo visto usted ha estado de vacaciones-

-Si Señor, pero estoy dispuesto a volver

-Buena actitud, pero tome este fin de semana, aprovechando para adaptarme

-Le agradezco Señor.

-Agente Harper- replico dirigiéndose a Helena –Puede escoltar a el Sr. Kennedy a la salida por favor-

-Claro señor- y al contestar ella me miro

-Nos vemos Sr. Presidente- solo respondió levantando la mano y revisando unos papeles, Sali de la oficina junto con Helena.

Estábamos en silencio mientras íbamos a través del corredor hasta que ella hablo

-Deberías de ser más discreto con tus encuentros con Ada

-¿A que te refieres?- respondí, había llamado mi atención su comentario tan oportunista, no lo veía llegar

-Después de que todo esto paso no he dejado de vigilar la casa blanca, y "por accidente" vi a Ada entrar discretamente por la ventana, lucia bien,¿ tenias algún pendiente con ella?

-¿Nada se te va de las manos cierto Helena?

-Pues no pierdo el tiempo, y si no te incomodo, puedo preguntar ¿a que vino?-

Helena ahora era una de las personas importantes en mi vida, era una amiga de confianza, al menos podría decírselo

-Me ha dejado una nota, la cual no he visto aun…-

-¿Y a que esperas?- Le respondí con una mirada y saque la nota de mi bolsillo, la desdoble y lei su contenido en silencio…

_**Leon… es lindo volver al trabajo cierto?, El agente Kennedy de regreso, interesante… solo quería decirte que quisiera salir de una forma mas, normal, contigo, te parece si nos vemos en el pequeño parque que se encuentra en la ciudad… el día parece prometedor. Espero puedas acceder a mi invitación.**_

_**Ya nos veremos**_

Deje de leerla y doble la carta, guardándola en mi bolsillo, pensando en las palabras y el beso que se encontraba en el talón de la pagina

-Y?

-Parece que quiere verme

-Y… piensas ir Casanova?

-No lo se

-Dudas de ella?

-No… no es eso

-Entonces?

-Lo pensare- dije terminando la platica y saliendo de la casa blanca escoltado de unos cuantos agentes, después de despedirme de ella.

Me dirigí hacia mi departamento un poco mas tranquilo, ya había aprobado la confianza del Presidente, creo que no ha tenido mala impresión de mí, me aleje de mis pensamientos y pude ver la avenida que daba dos caminos… uno me llevaba a mi departamento y el otro a el parque donde daría mi cita con Ada.

-Ahora…que- dije dando un suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta seguí derecho dirigiéndome hacia el parque, ahora ya no había retorno.

Baje del auto, fui hacia una banca cercana y me senté, esperando a la mujer de ojos esmeralda

_Ada Wong que haces… diciéndole a el agente que quieres verlo, ha, suena demasiado para mi, bueno… no hay marcha atrás._

_Iba caminando por las calles, con un pequeño bolso a mi derecha y unos lentes de sol cubriendo mis ojos, era un día muy lindo, hace tiempo que no caminaba libremente por la avenida, era relajante de verdad, me acercaba a mi destino, ahora vería a… Leon. Jamás pensé que lo nuestro seria algo serio, siempre lo vi "complicado" y que solo había sido un buen pasatiempo, pero mis sentimientos comenzaron a brotar haciéndome débil, incluso a decir la verdad de mi, Leon me hacia actuar de forma diferente. Avancé por las calles perdida en mi mente tan solo con el pensamiento de mi destino._

_Entre discretamente por el jardín que era adornado con flores blancas rojas… tremendamente hermoso, iba caminando con mi mirada en los hermosos claveles cuando una voz masculina me llamo_

_-No pensaba que vendrías- dijo tomándome del brazo_

_-Y yo no pensaba que estarías aquí- comenzaba con mi juego de palabras_

_-Estaba esperándote, parece que ahora me extrañas_

_-Te lo repito guapo… en tus sueños_

_-Entonces para que me has llamado_

_-Quería dar la vuelta… es un buen día no crees?_

_-Si- dijo mirando al cielo, y fue cuando pude ver esos hermosos ojos azules que simpre habían llamado mi atención, su mirada celeste me dejaba atrapada, pero lamentablemente tengo que volver a mi apariencia y de pronto el simplemente dijo un comentario_

_-Linda falda_

_Con eso basto para ruborizarme, mis mejillas comenzaron a tenderse rosas, pero… ¡Por que! Su comentario había sido de mi agrado o algo parecido simplemente me quedaría callado ante sus palabras._

_-Enserio? Pues gracias- dije terminando con una sonrisa de lado y mis ojos con una mirada sencilla, casi completamente honesta_

_-Y dime… aprovechando la situación, quiero que esta vez hablemos simplemente, como si fuéramos una pareja sin complicaciones_

_-Pareja eh? Ya lo has hecho oficial guapo?_

_-Pues después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, creo que ya no somos solamente amigos_

_-Parece que el novato que conocí en Raccoon City ha tomado confianza, me gusta_

_Fue entonces cuando sin decir nada comenzamos a caminar, no estaba muy concurrido así que no había razón para preocuparse, ya que después del ultimo ataque bioterrorista hasta ahora se sabe que "Ada Wong" tuvo que ver con eso, aun no se ha hecho saber lo de mi farsante._

_Hasta ahora todo iba bien, Leon parecía tranquilo y me dedicaba mas de una sonrisa, después de todo… mi mundo volvía a ser normal, hasta que…_

_-Leon!- Grito una voz femenina e inocente, y antes de que pudiera saber quien era vi a una mujer de cabellera pelirroja acercarse hacia nosotros_

_-Claire!- pude ver su pequeña sonrisa partida, fue cuando comencé a sentir un dolor de estomago, sin embargo seguía en mi misma postura, fría_

_-Que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando un poco de su labial en ella, y fue cuando esa fue la situación que me hizo salirme de quien era, sentía que alguien se metía con mi territorio… ha, ¿celos? No, simplemente defiendo lo que es mío_

_-Hola, parece que tu eres Claire- dije acercándome a Leon pasando mi mano por detrás de su bazo, pegándolo hacia mi_

_-Hola, y creo que tu eres…-_

_-Ada, Ada Wong- dije pronunciando aun mas la segunda palabra_

_-Oh, creo que ya había escuchado de ti Ada- respondió diciendo mi nombre en forma sarcástica, parecía que también había entendido mi indirecta_

_-Claire ella es Ada, creo que la recuerdas, es la que te había mencionado_

_-si- dijo con una sonrisa –La vez que salimos JUNTOS a este mismo lugar, fue un lindo día- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba a punto de derribar mi rostro inexpresivo, de forma fría y con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Si lo recuerdo, pero Claire, ahora quisiera dedicarle a Ada, ya que hoy estaba planeado que estaríamos juntos- Fue cuando mi sonrisa comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi mente_

_-Ah, lo siento, no quería interrumpir, ¿tienen alguna relación?- a lo que yo enseguida respondí_

_-Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia_

_-Pues Leon e s mi mejor amigo así que…- _

_-Claire- interrumpió – te parece si luego te veo_

_-Em… esta bien, lo lamento enserio, no quería ser inconveniente- termino con una sonrisa y después miro hacia mi –Ada- dijo sonriendo un poco mas tranquila- Espero verte luego, me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor.-_

_-Seguro- Las cosas ahora están más tranquilas, se podría decir que habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero eso no quitaba el riesgo de que quisiera ella hacer algún movimiento, he pasado a todas las que se le han puesto encima, tal como Ashley y Ángela, por que se defender lo que es mío._

_-Ya nos vemos- repitió guiñando un ojo y dando media vuelta hacia atrás retirándose, después de que se perdiera de mi vista voltee hacia Leon quien me miraba clavándome su mirada celeste_

_-Si agente?_

_-Jamás pensé que fueras tan celosa- dijo con media sonrisa_

_-Pues se defender lo que es mío_

_-Soy tuyo eh?_

_-Te parece si seguimos?_

_-No hasta que me digas que tienes celos de mi- respondió tomando mi rostro y acercándolo hacia el de el_

_-No tengas tanta confianza guapo- dije apuntándole con una pequeña navaja que saque de lateral de mi falda_

_-Dilo- dijo acercándose a la punta de la navaja_

_-Te encanta arriesgarte_

_-Me gusta el peligro, y por eso estoy contigo- dijo acercándose todavía más a mí y antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento puse la navaja en su cuello_

_-Sabes… no me gustaría arruinar ese rostro que tienes así que si fuera tú, me alejaría- dije burlonamente_

_-Te has salvado esta vez- dijo soltándome suavemente y quitando una de sus manos de mi cadera_

_-Me tengo que ir- dije sin esperar mas_

_-Ahora que tienes pendiente_

_-Nada importante, simplemente que ha sido suficiente para mi por hoy, y sabes… será mejor que cuides a esa amiga tuya, no me gustaría que saliera herida_

_-Sensualmente amenazante, que excitante_

_-Por cierto… tienes manchado aun tu mejilla- respondí acercándome a mas no poder a el, deslizándome hacia su rostro lentamente, quitando el beso manchado de labial de su mejilla, y dije a su oído susurrándole_

_-Esta mejor así- Volteo su rostro y le plante un beso apasionado que ya me había encendido, un continuo beso… y antes de que se emocionara_

_-Nos vemos luego- le dije con una sonrisa, dejándolo con hambre de mas, pero… tenia asuntos pendientes._

_Me mantuve pensando en esa mujer pelirroja de ojos claros que se acerco a el… Claire? Si no me equivoco es… Claire Redfield, la hermano del comandante que deseaba matarme por culpa de Carla, parece que tenemos una importante persona aquí, será mejor que sepa más sobre ella, y que es lo que quiere lograr._

**Fuuuuuu! He acabado (: el segundo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen Reviews! De eso depende de cómo mejoro y me ayuda demasiado. Por cierto, a partir de ahora hablare desde el punto de vista de Ada, ya no de Leon, es solo para cambiar las cosas.**

**Por cierto quiero dedicarle este cap. A Fatty Rose Malfoy quien me dio la estupenda idea de el encuentro entre Claire, Leon y Ada, te lo agradezco mucho amiga ^^ si no me hubiera quedado estancada!, espero que te guste :D**

**Uryuu Wong (Nuevo nombre de usuario :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Tercer Capitulo! (Hellyeah) Cuanto tiempo que tenia abandonada esta historia. Sus comentarios me han inspirado a seguir esto. ¡Muchas Gracias por poner este fic en Favoritos!**_

_**Pareja Ada/Leon/Claire**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**-"¿Entonces, es una cita?"- sonaba en el intercomunicador cayendo como un potente sonido en el oído de la espía, quien escuchaba atentamente la platica interviniendo en la señal.**_

_**Ada Wong plantaba su total atención en el pequeño aparato en su oreja izquierda, sosteniéndola con firmeza con el dedo índice en la pequeña base de metal. Aquella mujer de cabello negro permanecía sentada en una de las bancas de las atareadas calles de la ciudad, escuchando mientras observaba a la vez. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? La Espía… en un intento de comunicarse incógnitamente con el agente como sus ya conocidas tácticas, capto la pequeña interferencia y la razón por la que el rubio no respondía ante el teléfono; una tenue y femenina voz sonaba al otro lado del intercomunicador, y fue suficiente escucharla como para descubrir quien era la fémina que se había contactado con el de ojos celestes…**_

_**-Claire Redfield, que sorpresa ver que también tienes su numero- comento sarcásticamente la dama de ojos esmeralda ante tal sorpresa, por lo cual decidió seguir escuchando la platica, a la cual era acreedora, aunque de cierta forma comenzó a sentirse incomoda debido a que estaba interfiriendo en asuntos ajenos, pero esta vez se trataba del agente… su agente**_

_**-Tal ves esto sea una acción en contra de mis principios, pero no dejare que te pases de lista Redfield- dijo dominante la espía mientras escuchaba la conversación entre el rubio cenizo y la pelirroja. Ada decidió levantarse tratando de ignorar las verdaderas acciones que provocaría y camino a paso tranquilo y seguido, en línea recta aun sosteniendo el pequeño aparato; Con su ruta ya asignada dio un giro hacia un estrecho callejón y con su lanza garfios salto hacia el tejado de uno de los edificios**_

_**-Ahora veamos…- hablaba mientras observaba el mapa en un pequeño GPS, Trazando ya el camino –Oh, edificio Cumbridge, no tardare mucho en llegar.- replico Ada guardando el celular en su bolsillo derecho y siguiendo su objetivo saltando de edificio a edificio como se le caracteriza.**_

" _**-"-"-"-"-"**_

"_**Listo, ahora veamos" Hablo para sus adentros una Ada curiosa e impaciente, que esperaba escuchar todas las palabras que diría alguno de los anfitriones. Desde un tejado frente al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja, la de pelo azabache con un pequeño visor trataba de captar el departamento indicado de la pelirroja; "Piso 8, habitación 17, lado sur" se repetía la espía una y otra vez moviendo el objeto de un lado a otro con las rodillas flexionadas al borde del edificio vecino. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente ante la sorpresa de encontrar una silueta que se movía de un lado a otro. Era ella.**_

_**La fémina se movía de un lado a otro con un teléfono en mano como si fuera apenas una adolescente… mejillas sonrojadas, pupilas dilatadas, una tenue sonrisa brotando en su rostro; De pronto la dama que ahora permanecía en silencio observando en el tejado comenzaba a hacerse ideas que incluso para ella eran torpes…**_

"_**¿Ada Wong celosa del hombre que algún día lo tenia comiendo de su mano?" el mismo comentario hacia reír a la espía; esta escuchaba aun claramente cada frase que se daban uno al otro… "ansío verte" "te he extrañado" "Deberíamos vernos mas seguido" cada palabra hacia que Ada se sintiera mas confusa, incluso ilusa. ¿Acaso alguna vez habría pensado que Leon es una relación seria? ¿O simplemente era una distracción que saciaba su placer cada vez que lo deseara? y por que lo estaría pensando todo en este mismo momento… De pronto la espía se vio interrumpida en su profunda mente gracias a que la socia de Terrasave dio por terminada la conversación**_

_**-"¿Entonces… te veo a las 8:00?"- decía insinuante la pelirroja de ojos celeste**_

_**-"Ahí estaré"- sonó la masculina voz al lado del teléfono**_

_**Ada acerco su mira hacia el ventanal del departamento observando como Claire tomaba el teléfono con ambas manos hacia su oreja izquierda sonriendo de forma sonrojada y con la mirada baja tratando de ocultar una gran emoción**_

_**-Oh, Claire, espero que no tengas en mente lo que yo estoy pensando- hablo la espía con tono bajo y fúnebre dejando en total silencio a todo su alrededor; el incesante sonido de los coches, la multitud hablando en voz baja. El viento chocando rotundamente contra sus oídos era lo único de lo que Ada se percataba… **_

" _**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Un vestido color carmesí era tendido en una amplia cama con sabanas color esmeralda y perla. La silueta de la espía era reflejada hacia la pared frontal de la habitación. Despojándose de sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa íntima de encaje dio media vuelta hasta encontrarse con ella misma reflejándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía contra la pared… observaba perdida en pensamientos toda su anatomía, cada detalle minucioso y de pronto todo se unió en un mismo punto… una mediana cicatriz abarcando la mitad de su vientre con una leve capa de piel encima; pensamientos chocaron al mismo momento en que se había creado esa gran cicatriz. Recordó cada minúsculo detalle de aquella noche, casi podía sentir de nuevo como esa gigantesca garra afilada atravesaba el lado norte del tren haciendo ese sonido chirriante y escalofriante hasta sentir como si una braza caliente fuera apoyada en su brazo derecho y el mismo lado del vientre… mientras poco a poco la borrosa vista desaparecía en una eterna obscuridad**_

"_**¡Ada!... Ada ¿Puedes oírme? Vamos… ¡déjalo!" Escuchaba como un lejano y confuso eco las palabras del policía novato y que llegaban como palabras de aliento ante tal ataque; sentimientos brotaban una y otra vez como si estuviera viviendo aquel instante de nuevo. Se sentía protegida por primera vez en tanto tiempo, esta vez no estaba sola.**_

_**-Leon…- broto la palabra como algo anhelado de los labios de la espía –No pienso dejar que te dominen así agente, a menos que sea yo.- termino la mujer mientras en su rostro plantaba media sonrisa.**_

_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**-"¿¡Que uso, que uso, que uso!?"- pensaba emocionante y preocupadamente la mujer pelirroja de ojos celestes mientras movía de un lado a otro los ganchos de ropa de su gran closet mirando de un lado a otro. Ansiaba estar lista para la tan anhelada cita.**_

_**-Tal vez este sea- comento mientras alzaba un vestido color perla que llegaba hasta la el tobillo –No, tal vez…- Sonrió inconclusa y se dirigió hacia lo mas profundo de su guardarropa y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un vestido color blanco con un escote bastante nombrado… con su dedo pulgar e índice marcaba cada borde del vestido el cual miraba con atención que cada pequeño detalle estuviese en su lugar. Una llamada interrumpió cubriendo con un eco sonoro el departamento.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Una Fémina silueta enmarcaba con un especial contraste la penetrante obscuridad avanzando lentamente y sonando el taco de sus zapatos continuamente. Se acercaba a la entrada principal iluminada originalmente dando un tono beige al ambiente y con unos cuantos arreglos florales dando paso a una gran puerta de cristal que protagonizaba la portada de aquel lugar.**_

_**-Vaya lugar, que lastima que no venga a disfrutar de una noche de gala- comento la bella mujer de ojos esmeralda quien venia con un vestido color carmesí presumiendo completamente su silueta, de largo hasta sus rodillas y la pequeña abertura hasta llegar a la mitad de sus torneados muslos; dos pequeños rubíes adornaban sus lóbulos y una delgada pulsera color negra colocada en su muñeca izquierda.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-¿Leon… como te sientes?- hablo Claire ante la actitud de Leon mientras lo observaba con total incredulidad. Vestido con un traje color grisáceo caminaba a lado de ella quien tenía un vestido apantallante. La pareja caminaba incesante hasta la entrada principal…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"_¿Estas lista?- hablo sin dudar al ver a la pelirroja abrir la puerta de su departamento. Ella lo miro discretamente notando cada pequeño detalle de su vestimenta. Ella lo miro fijamente hasta crear un ambiente incomodo, solo esperaba algún alago o comentario respecto a su vestimenta, incluso algún punto de vista… el agente solo se mantuvo en silencio._

_-¿Nos vamos?- intuyo el rubio. Claire solo podía en su interior poner en su rostro ambas manos y representando un gesto de desaprobación. Pero vamos… no cualquier chica sale a cenar con una persona de su "magnitud"._

_¿Pero por que? De cualquier forma aquella pelirroja de ojos celestes mantenía doble intención en esta cita..."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**La mujer de ojos celestes se mantenía a poca distancia del rubio tratando de representar falsas imágenes… tal vez cualquiera pensaría "Una linda pareja", "Que envidia tener a tal hombre" etc. Etc. Pero la triste realidad era que esos espectros representaban falsas ilusiones.**_

_**-¿Te gusta este lugar?**_

_**-Muchos… recuerdos**_

_**-¿Has venido antes?**_

_**-Si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Mira, ya es nuestro turno**_

_**Mantenían una plática sin rumbo alguno, Leon tenia un estado confuso chocando contra el mismo pero aun así, sabia que quería hacer esto, era un leve sacrificio que el hacia para satisfacer a una amistad con la que había sobrevivido a un apocalipsis zombi… ¿por que no hacerlo?.**_

_**-¿Bienvenida Señorita… posee reservación?**_

_**-No, solo vengo de paso- respondió la mujer del vestido carmesí**_

_**-Muy bien, tengo una mesa al fondo a la derecha, permita que la ubique mí…**_

_**-No se preocupe, puedo llegar yo sola.- respondió sin decir mas y se adentro en el lujoso lugar. Avanzaba de forma continua observando cada pequeño detalle, desde la pequeña mesa de botanas del extremo frontal, mesas pequeñas, personales, con sencillos adornos y manteles color perla hasta el colosal candelabro que colgaba en el centro de la sala…vaya lugar para una situación como esta.**_

_**Típico esperar alguna clase de señal, pero vamos, los ojos esmeralda de la mujer vestida de carmesí podían captar a su rubio. Mientras avanzaba el Angulo con el que la espía lo miraba daba paso a poder ver su rostro; Aquella mirada tan característica mientras esta miraba a su acompañante.**_

"_**Claire… vaya intento" hablo para si misma dando media sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**Se acerco hacia el estante con altas sillas en el bar del restaurante a tan solo 3 mesas del agente. La dama dejo su bolsillo en el estante y observaba, a través de un pequeño espejo circular que abarcaba la palma de su mano, cada acción que el ojiazul hacia.**_

_**-¿Le ofrezco algo?- hablo el mesero interrumpiendo a la espía.**_

_**-Por ahora no gracias.**_

_**-¿Espera a alguien?**_

_**-No exactamente, si necesito algo se lo hare saber- respondió Ada con una coqueta media sonrisa.**_

_**-Leon… Leon?!**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-No has hablado en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, ¿tienes algún compromiso aparte?- intuyo la pelirroja tratando de iniciar algún tema**_

_**-¿Acaso te incomoda?**_

_**-Sabes… olvídalo.- respondió derrotada ante la respuesta del rubio.**_

_**-Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo- irrumpió el agente levantándose de su silla sin mediar palabra.**_

_**-Claro, no tardes.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**La mujer de pelo azabache contemplaba la escena desde su lugar en la barra del bar del restaurante, observando cada movimiento. Hasta que por fin vio el punto clave; El hombre con el ceño fruncido se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a paso firme hacia la puerta atravesando el lugar hasta llegar al pequeño pasillo. La dama de rojo se levanto discretamente y marco el camino del rubio hasta llegar a la puerta en la cual el rubio había entrado.**_

_**El agente, abriendo el grifo de el lavamanos, mantenía una postura inclinada y mirada concentrado en sus manos; Escucho un leve crujido casi imperceptible detrás suyo que creaba el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, sin tomarle importancia prosiguió hasta que, un leve chasquido del seguro de la puerta al ser cerrada causo controversia en el, lentamente llevaba su mano derecha hacia el interior del lado izquierdo de su chaqueta…**_

_**-Tranquilo… solo soy yo**_

_**-Ese es el problema**_

_**El rubio cenizo giro lentamente su mirada para confirmar de quien se trataba. Su mirada plasmo un rostro mas tranquilo, pero alerta. La mujer de vestido carmesí lo observaba. Aquel hombre era incapaz de retener lo que su interior sentía al ver a la espía.**_

_**-¿A que se debe este encuentro?**_

_**-Iba pasando por aquí… y dije ¿por que no?**_

_**-No sabes mentir**_

_**-No intentaba hacerlo, además… tranquilo no necesitas empuñar tu arma- respondió la espía mientras dio una leve mirada hacia la mano de Leon que yacía ocultada en su chaqueta **_

–_**No hay mucho que pueda hacer con papel higiénico- agrego Ada levantando ambos brazos en forma de sumisión**_

_**-Es solo la costumbre- contesto Leon y saco su mano de su chaqueta. La espía solo le dedico media sonrisa**_

_**-Y dime…**_

_**-Ya lo se… ¿que hago aquí? Pues digamos que me entere de que saldrías… esta noche… acompañado…**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-Sabes que no me gusta cuando se meten con mis asuntos**_

_**-Aun no entiendo**_

_**-Tengo una idea de los planes de la mandona de Claire**_

_**-¿Entonces te has enterado de todo?**_

_**-Solo de lo que me importaba**_

_**-¿estas celosa?- respondió el agente en un total rostro de victoria ante haber dado justo en donde a aquella mujer irrompible le dolía**_

_**-Ya te lo dije, no me gusta cuando se meten con "mis" asuntos**_

_**-¿Entonces soy de tu territorio?**_

_**-Algo así**_

_**-Ada…- pronuncio el agente pensando en cada palabra que le podía dedicar sin demostrar sentimientos claros.**_

_**-Solo te hare una pregunta… acaso has tomado alguna vez lo nuestro… ¿como una relación seria?**_

_**-Es complicado, pero eso, no exactamente te da la libertad de salir con otras mujeres, no mientras yo este cerca.**_

_**-Ada, ¿comienza a ser un poco fastidioso este juego sabes? ¿Acaso crees que estaré disponible cada vez que lo desees?- respondió el rubio con un tono serio y confuso**_

_**La mujer solo empezó a caminar alrededor de el a través de la habitación, hasta acercarse al gran espejo en el lado frontal, observando a través de el al agente.**_

_**-Sabes tu exactamente que te he hecho caer muy fácilmente- hablo la espía mientras se acercaba a Leon moviendo con exactitud sus caderas, haciendo que el agente comenzara a sentirse incomodo**_

_**-Tu eres el único hombre que yo deseo agente- aseguro la espía tomando los bordes de su chaqueta, y arrastrándolo con ella hacia el fino lavabo de mármol que se encontraba detrás de ellos.**_

_**Ada choco hacia el lavabo con su espalda, haciéndole un escalofrió. El agente tenía una mirada seria pero llena de lujuria al ver a la espía seduciéndolo de tal manera.**_

_**Leon se acerco a sus labios, provocándola, seguido de haberla tomado de las caderas y dar un giro, de modo que ahora la espía quedaba encima del agente aun de pie.**_

_**La espía, en un intento de recuperar la rienda, se acerco a sus labios plantándole un beso profundo… cada vez aumentando la intensidad en un simple beso… aquellos que solo el Héroe le podía dar.**_

_**De pronto el bajo sonido de la manija de la puerta de caoba sonaba seguida, intentando abrir la puerta de manera rápida, interrumpiendo el acto.**_

_**-Lo siento guapo, ya será otra vez.- respondió la espía interrumpiendo, seguido de dirigirse a la puerta y quitando el seguro de la chapa. El agente solo vio la silueta de la mujer alejándose, mientras el seguía recargado en el lavabo.**_

_**Se abrió la puerta por completo y La persona no era quien esperaba, solo era un señor de mediana edad, que al entrar y ver al agente, solo dio una mirada**_

_**-Eh… lamento haber interrumpido- aclamo el mesero, con cara algo vergonzosa**_

_**- No te preocupes amigo…- respondió el agente y salió así del sanitario para poder seguir con la velada. "Mujeres" solo podía pensar Leon para si mismo, al recordar la corta escena por la que había pasado hace tan solo unos momentos.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-¿Que ha pasado?, ¿sabes cuanto te has tardado? Había comenzado a preocuparme- reclamo la pelirroja ante la tardanza del rubio.**_

_**-Lo siento… estaban haciendo limpieza- respondió el rubio.**_

_**La noche había sido corta… de cierta manera.**_

"…_**Ya será otra vez."**_

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**¡AMENAZAS SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDAS!**_

_**Me tarde un siglo en actualizar esta historia! Enserio lo lamento T-T Pero hay veces en que pierdo la total conexión con ciertas historias ._. **_

_**De antemano muchas gracias por pasar a Leer.**_

_**Ya nos leeremos :D**_

_**Prox. Capitulo:**_

"_**¿Es una alerta?."**_


End file.
